Final Idiotsy X
by Dark-Shadow-Raider
Summary: It's finally Here. Do not enter unless you know what happens to Tidus at the end, otherwise the game may be ruined for you. Hopefully you think it's funny.
1. My Aeon

First off, I would like to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking so long to finally make this, and I'm sorry that you probably have the wrong impression of what this spoof is like.  
  
You probably walked in here thinking that this will be like Final Idiotsy 7: a poorly written spoof that amazingly gets reviews because it makes fun of blatantly obvious plotholes. That theory is wrong. Instead, this is a collection of "FFX song parodies", in other words, a bunch of songs from CDs I have lying around altered slightly for comedic effect and so they appear to do with the Final Fantasy 10 universe (that spinta thing).  
  
I hope you enjoy them, and if you don't, I'll delete this story and maybe work on an actual spoof (not likely if you notice that every single spoof besides FIVII has been DELETED!!!)  
  
There are people who will like this idea, and people who will hate it, I don't expect all praise, so feel free to flame.  
  
Please review this chapter to tell me if you like the idea/if you like the song, and others if you like the songs.  
  
Wow, you actually read this far. This first song originally appeared in one of "Semi-Solid Yoshimitsu's" works, but he and I wrote it together, and he deleted his, so I think I can post it. It's not plagiarism, because he and I wrote it together and intended it to be used in both of our FFX parodies. His just came out a long time before mine. Semi-Solid, if you have a problem with me posting it, just tell me (in a review or in person) and I'll delete this chapter.  
  
I did not have sex with that woman and I do not own Good Charlotte or Square  
  
........................................................................  
  
My Aeon  
  
Parody of Riot Girl by Good Charlotte  
  
Scene: Maester Seymour is unleashing Anima on the monsters in Luca and singing about her because, of course, he's crazy.  
  
It's got  
  
Band-aids  
  
And Manacles  
  
It likes Feeling big by causing cosmic Destruction  
  
My aeon's  
  
A tough aeon  
  
A warrior who needs to constantly be chained down  
  
Anima, It would rock to beat her  
  
But she's quite angry, so you better summon Valefor  
  
My aeon's  
  
A tough aeon  
  
A fighting aeon and she could destroy all Spira  
  
Call off crusaders; don't call 911  
  
Anima'll destroy them for fun  
  
Seymour, me, myself, and I  
  
We can control her. We can control her  
  
Well everywhere we go she destroys almost everything,  
  
But that's okay  
  
Cause I know, I know, I know my aeon will do anything I say  
  
Yeah!  
  
Anima, You could never beat her  
  
But she's quite angry, so you better summon Valefor  
  
My aeon's  
  
A tough aeon  
  
A fighting aeon and she could destroy all Spira  
  
Call off crusaders; don't call 911  
  
Anima'll destroy them for fun  
  
Seymour, me, myself, and I  
  
We can control her. We can control her  
  
Don't you know that all I really need is you?  
  
Gotta know that I can always win with you.  
  
Call off crusaders; don't call 911  
  
Anima'll destroy them for fun  
  
Seymour, me, myself, and I  
  
We can control her. We can control her  
  
Call off crusaders; don't call 911  
  
Anima'll destroy them for fun  
  
Seymour, me, myself, and I  
  
We can control her. We can control her  
  
There you go, my first excuse for a song. If you want more for some reason, review saying you liked this. If I get two reviews I'll continue, but if I get three flames, I'll delete this. 


	2. Jecht's Journey

Wow. I never imagined that the reviews would come so soon. Anyway, here's another parody.  
  
I know the human being and disclaimer can coexist peacefully  
  
........................................................................  
  
Jecht's Journey  
  
Parody of The Story Of My Old Man by Good Charlotte  
  
Scene: Tidus is singing about how nobody should have to be the Final Aeon when they're deciding who should be the Final Aeon.  
  
I didn't know much about the "death" of my old man  
  
I now know he went out to sea, and then he left Zanarkand  
  
He always liked Ba-Litz-Ball, and bragging 'bout his skills  
  
I know I'm related 'cause I got the same addiction  
  
This is the story of my old man  
  
Helped Lord Braska and now he's Sin  
  
Most People will do anything they can  
  
So they don't end up killed by him  
  
By Him  
  
He hated me every day of my life  
  
Though he was kind to his fans and wife  
  
Went on the ocean; left Zanarkand  
  
Guarded a summoner, and now he's Sin  
  
I remember blitzball games, though I wasn't up to par  
  
Called me a Crybaby, but I never did cry hard  
  
Told me that he worked hard; he always loved himself  
  
I Wish it wasn't hard to just shut that moron up  
  
This is the story of my old man  
  
Helped Lord Braska and now he's Sin  
  
Most People will do anything they can  
  
So they don't end up killed by him  
  
By Him  
  
He hated me every day of my life  
  
Though he was kind to his fans and wife  
  
Went on the ocean; left Zanarkand  
  
Guarded a summoner, and now he's Sin  
  
He's Sin  
  
He's Sin  
  
I hear he wishes he could stop it (could stop it)  
  
He was mean to me, but he loved his wife (miss his wife)  
  
I remember talking to the Faith (the Faith)  
  
Talking about how he did the right thing (right thing)  
  
........................................................................  
  
I know it's not as good as #1, but hey. I'll update come 2 more reviews (to either chapter) 


	3. Bad Graphics

Wow, this is a lot more successful then I ever imagined. Keep reviewing; because the more reviews I get the more confidant I become and the faster I want to make a new chapter. But in the future, can you tell me which parts you like best. You don't have too, but I would like it.  
  
Quench your thirst with a delicious Disclaimer Edge. 50% less sugar then regular disclaimers.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Bad graphics  
  
Parody of Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) by Offspring  
  
Scene: Imagine if the "Lake" scene went a little farther and Seymour was watching it...  
  
[]=Yuna Singing ()=Tidus Singing {}=Seymour Singing  
  
[Give it to me Tidus]  
  
(Hey what, Oh yeah)  
  
[Give it to me Tidus]  
  
{Yuna, Yuna}  
  
[I just love you Tidus]  
  
{Yuna}(Yuna)  
  
(In Zanarkand they'd say I'm pretty fly for a weird guy)  
  
(Hey after this do you think we could play Blitzball?)  
  
{Yuna it's not hard to find someone who loves thee,  
  
I may not be that "cool", but I bet he's just a dream  
  
He does not have a clue about the customs of Spira  
  
But I guess you love him just because he can Blitz.  
  
Yuna, I don't think, that he's fully straight  
  
You see how he always looks at Kimahri  
  
He can't defeat Sin, didn't know 'bout Aeons  
  
But come back to me, I know the teachings  
  
Please come back to me, you know you married me  
  
If you do I'll let you say I am your Hubbie  
  
Please come right back to me  
  
Yuna, why do you hate me??!!}  
  
[Give it to me Tidus]  
  
(Hey what, Oh yeah)  
  
[Give it to me Tidus]  
  
{Yuna, Yuna}  
  
[I just love you Tidus]  
  
{Yuna}(Yuna)  
  
(In Zanarkand they'd say I'm pretty fly for a weird guy)  
  
{He needs plastic surgery, even in FMVs  
  
He looks like he was flattened and then stung by eighty bees,  
  
I know that my hair makes it so that I'm not that handsome  
  
But at least I couldn't be made on the Super Nintendo.  
  
Your necklace don't move, well neither do Lulu's  
  
Your hair doesn't get wet, and it doesn't even sway  
  
This game is not that long, but it looks like pong.  
  
Everyone does; except for me.  
  
Yuna, I know you're bored, with this creepy dork,  
  
I at least do not look like a freak from pong  
  
I'm exaggerating, but  
  
Come on; please come back to me!  
  
Wakka's got that cowlick that's from the black lagoon  
  
Auron's not much better; he's a puff that starts with Shoo  
  
Kimahri is a ronso, Tidus I just described  
  
You will be better off if you ditch they're sorry hides!}  
  
[Give it to me Tidus]  
  
(Hey what, Oh yeah)  
  
[Give it to me Tidus]  
  
{Yuna, Yuna}  
  
[I just love you Tidus]  
  
{Yuna}(Yuna)  
  
(Hey after this do you think we could play Blitzball?)  
  
{He doesn't believe in Yevon's teachings,  
  
He can only beat Sin by making him look at his face.  
  
But well then of course, Spira would smell worse  
  
Cause Sin would have just thrown up  
  
Do not Fornicate, 'cause to reiterate  
  
You should lose this crew and then just live with me I know that you need me,  
  
The whole world needs me  
  
Ditch Pong and come and play with-}  
  
[Why don't you just go AWAY!!!]  
  
........................................................................  
  
I think this is my best so far. I'll update come 4 more reviews (to any chapter) 


	4. I can't be a dream

I decided to just forget about the fact hat reviews=new chapter. I still want reviews, but I'm no longer going to ask for a number before a chapter.

Coming soon to a theater far away from you......... DISCLAIMERS the Movie!!!

........................................................................

I can't be a dream 

Parody of **American Pie** by Don McLean

Scene: The Fayth is telling Tidus that he's just a dream, and he's taking it worse then he does in the game. (It's weird how he doesn't question the Fayth then in the game)

{}=Fayth Singing

()=Background singers

A thousand years ago,

In the city of Zanarkand,

There was a humongous attack.

And Auron said they called it Sin

We ran up close and got sucked in

And before long, I avoided a big fish.

In a cave I started to shiver

So I gathered up Flint and Tinder

Soon a monster attacked

An Al Bhed girl fought back

They took me on their ship to be a slave

I did

We fought a boss inside some ruins

And Sin attacked us yet again

Then I could save my game

So

I can't be just Yu Yevon's dream

What about the time I led the Aurochs to victory

Or when I killed that......... guy?

I did so much and I remember so clear

I mean I did so much while I was here

Soon I met a man named Wakka

With a cowlick from here to Heavon

He really supported Yevon

He, me, and then some other guys

Went with a summoner to Sanctify

Spira by killing Sin for ten years

Well soon I again met that Auron

And I guess that what he had done

Is become famous (woo)

For guarding a summoner too

Well next we went to the highroad

We fought a monster that eats Chocobos

We got to ride one round the meadow

Then walked to Djose

That's why I say

I can't be just Yu Yevon's dream

What about the time I led the Aurochs to victory

Or when I killed that......... guy?

I did so much and I remember so clear

I mean I did so much while I was here

To get to Seymour We crossed the Moonflow

On a fat creature with a long nose

And got attacked on the way

We met Rikku and went to Guadosalam

Seymour went to Yuna holding out his palm

And asked "Will you marry me?"

And then we went to see the dead

But Rikku wanted to keep her thoughts in her head

Wakka still didn't know

that she was Al Bhed

And we then crossed the thunder plains

Dodging Lightnin' 'long the way

Macalaina wasn't far away.

Sorry, Macalania

I just know that

I can't be just Yu Yevon's dream

What about the time I led the Aurochs to victory

Or when I killed that......... guy?

I did so much and I remember so clear

I mean I did so much while I was here

And In middle of it all,

We went to see the Al Bhed Home

Which had recently been attacked

They had stolen Yuna to "protect"

We got a ship to go to Besaid

But we could just never be safe.

We were attacked along the way

By a humongous flying thing

Square's used it much before

But it still ain't a bore

We finally landed in Bevelle

The wedding bells refused to stop

She kissed and then made a fist

The people were happy

That's why I say

I can't be just Yu Yevon's dream

What about the time I led the Aurochs to victory

Or when I killed that......... guy?

I did so much and I remember so clear

I mean I did so much while I was here

We were sent through an evil place

And then we saw Yevon's true face

Machina all 'round the temple

A maze of machines and spheres

Wakka no longer hates Al Bhed

Yuna is half (that's if you care)

We finally climbed Mt. Gagazet

Full of guys you wouldn't want as pets

Seymour got a robot

We fought him and that

Yuna's namesake sent Fiends to test our strength

Well, fine, just one but it was tough

It constantly cured itself

At least we did survive

That's why I say

I can't be just Yu Yevon's dream

What about the time I led the Aurochs to victory

Or when I killed that......... guy?

I did so much and I remember so clear

I mean I did so much while I was here

{Now you are more then just a dream

You've gone and been with real peeps

You have found true love hopefully

You're like an Aeon with feelings

You interact but go away

We want to stop dreaming

Yuna and Rikku love you

I've even seen you with Lulu}

You're getting off of the point

Just answer me this question

Do the women I admire most

Know I'm an Aeon? Like a ghost?

Oh my god they would be crushed.

This cannot be real.

That's why I say

I can't be just Yu Yevon's dream

What about the time I led the Aurochs to victory

Or when I killed that......... guy?

I did so much and I remember so clear

I mean I did so much while I was here

DSR has jumped the shark

He just can't compete with things like "Kerrigan and Ark"

Or almost any other mainstream farce

But please keep reading anyway...


	5. 2 in 1, half the fun!

In apology for how long I've been taking a break from writing, I welcome everyone to...

THE SUPER AWESOME SUPER AMAZING SUPER POWERED ONCE IN A LIFETIME (UNLESS YOU READ IT TWICE) EXCLUSIVE DOUBLE POWERED SONG PARODY CHAPTER!!!!!

...Part 1

I need an Intern... 

Parody of **96 Quite Bitter Beings** by CKY

Scene: Yu Yevon is talking to himself about how far the summoner is getting.

Guitar stuff

The summoner is almost here

They are almost at Zanarkand

But in the dome they will be smoldered by the fiery zombie men

She is doing rather good

Is what I truly do say

But her guardians need some work

On the realism scale

Guitar stuff

At the end they'll fight Yuna

The or-ig-in-al summoner

But this paper that I'm buried in

Will not let me see her die

The only way I'll see her die is

Is if I finish all this work

I won't get to see her suffer

If I can't get an Intern

There is nothing that I want more

Then to hear summoner's screams

And using speakerphone ain't as fun

Cause I don't get to see their face

More guitar stuff

Taxes, spreadsheets, suggestions, complaints

I have a feeling that I'll be here late

This is all I get after four terms

I know that I really need an intern

Guitar stuff (there's a lot of it in this song)

Pie charts, profits, man I need a break.

Being a manager was a mistake

There's nothing I wouldn't give in turn

For the comfort that comes with an Intern

Ending guitar

............................................................................................

Now that you've read one song, your probably going to do that other stuff you always do, like write a review. But, assuming that you aren't Aceles (fat chance), you'll probably just put that song in the back of your mind. But there's another one for your viewing hatred!!!! HOORAY!!!!!

The love quadrangle 

Parody of **Istanbul (not Constantinople)** by **They Might Be Giants**

Scene: Tidus is reflecting over the fragile love triangle.

Saxotar stuff

When Sin attacked I met a girl

Sin hit us again and then it was Yuna

After a while I again saw Rikku

And it really got confusing to me

Every gal here in this weird Spira

Seems to love me or maybe It's me who love them

This is a rather weird love ti-ri-angle

And don't even start with him.

Back in Zanarkand, I had a lot of fans

But they were just generic

They didn't put me through all of this &$#

I wish I could return to Zanarkand

But long ago my dad destroyed that land

And I lost all of my generic fans

My father made my life much more complex

Now I love two girls and Auron

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo

It is really complex

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo

It is really complex

I'm starting to think I might be bisexual

Wakka's even got that shiny ass

Or was that the role that he played last?

Kimarhi is pa-retty hot too

Seymour is rather attractive too and-

What am I thinking? I'm not bisexual

Maybe I am gay and they are she-males

That would explain why they're all so cute

Doo scene

So am I gay? That's for the philosophers

This is scary for me, you, well all of us

I wonder if they also collect flowers

At least I will admit it tonight and

Leave for Besaid's Yevon church

**This song sucks**

Congratulations on making it to the end. Now kids, what did we learn today?

Kid: That Interns are evil?

Other kid: That Yuna is a hermaphrodite?

Third kid: That you're a crazy man who should go back to prison?

DSR: No. If we've learned anything from this horrible experience, it's that Interns are evil.

Kid: But that's what I-

DSR: SHUT UP!!!


End file.
